Blood Magic
Blood Magic is a common source of power in Revenant. It is used by the Inquisitors as well as a number of NPCs, such as Lazarus. Blood Magic involves siphoning power from the blood of living humans, which is then recycled and stored as energy. It differs from Necromancy, which involves breaking the barrier between dead and alive by similarly siphoning life from the living, though blood is not required. Blood Magic gives way to a number of different powers, such as Enslavement. Origins Not much is known of Blood Magic currently, since it has only recently been discovered on Barvos. Even it's weilders, the Inquisitors, know little to nothing of their own powers. Blood Magic is strictly linked to Pandora's Box somehow. It is likely to be restricted to human use, since Pandora's Box operates in a similar way. Gameplay Mechanics Blood Magic is powered in the game by drinking blood from living humans. This can be attempted in the midst of combat. Doing so adds one blood point to the group's pool. Blood points can be expended to cast spells, and all spells cast cost points from the entire group's pool - there is no individual counter. Blood must come from a living person, who can be unconscious, and not a corpse. It can be poured into a flask and stored for up to an hour. Drinking blood from the same person twice will not increase the group's blood points. The blood point pool has a limit on how many can be stored, which increases as the group levels up. 'Exceeding the blood point limit is dangerous... See the Inquisitor page to check how many blood points they currently have. Bloodlust If, at any point, the Inquisitors use too many powers (either by lack of communication or not keeping count) and enter negative figures for their bloodlust counter, two things happen. *Everyone in the group present suffers one level of injury. *One random member of the group will lose control of their actions and become controlled by the mutant living inside their heads. Under GM control, this character will flee from the group and go on a blood drinking killing spree, leaving lots of innocents dead, the group's reputation damage and a 50XP loss. Spell List New spells can be discovered by conversing with the right NPCs. 'Enslavement - cost = 0 points This spell is free to cast any time and does not require blood points, however the group must have at least five blood points in their pool to cast it. It requires at least two people to cast. *In order to use a group impel, the group has to decide their target. *Every person using the power must private message the exact wording of the command to the GM. The exact wording CANNOT be discussed in the main chat room before-hand - this disrupts the effect of the power. *Depending on how word for word everyone's individual command is determines how successful the power is. For example, two players wishing to get an NPC to unlock a door may have one player send 'open the door' whilst another sends 'unlock the door', which will effect how successful the result is. In the example, the result might be that the target gets confused and tries to open the door, forgetting that it's locked. *The more people use the power, the less penalised they are for using slightly different wordings. More extreme commands can also be issued with more people, such as commands that might take days for the target to do. 'Command - cost = 1 point per target that hears the command.' A verbal command is a deliberate instruction given to a weak willed NPC, or group of NPC's. Be sure to ensure the GM knows you are using the command power when giving the order. The target will be forced to obey whatever command is spoken against their will, exactly how it has been worded - so word it carefully. A verbal command is potentially dangerous, and will not always work. Using verbal commands requires tapping directly into the mind of the mutant that lives in the character's subconcious. 'Regenerate - cost = 2 blood points' A simple spell that draws energy from the blood power pool to reknit wounds and heal injuries. It can be used in two ways - either by targetting one ally directly, and they will heal 1 injury plus D3 more, or the entire group, in which case everyone recovers one injury level. 'Smite - cost = 1 blood point' An even simpler spell - neatly put, it harnesses a small pool of collected energy and sends it at a target, causing them to explode with spectacular effect and damaging anything nearby. It has a similar effect to a rocket launcher. The target grunt dies instantly, and anyone standing nearby is killed by the explosion on the roll of a 50+. This spell cannot be targetted against bosses, but can still hit them with splash damage. 'Leech - cost = 1 blood points' A direct damage spell that allows blood to be harvested from organic targets at long ranges, without the need to drink. The target can be a grunt or a boss. Once cast, on the roll of a 60+ the group gains two blood points. The target, if a grunt, is stunned but not injured. If the target is a boss, there is no additional side effects. Category:Magic